Gadget Hackwrench
Gadget Hackwrench is one of the main characters from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers She was voiced by Tress MacNeille. She is also the cute and very beautiful daughter of late Geegaw Hackwrench, who was a very close friend of Montery Jack. Voice Actors: #Tress MacNellie - English #Miina Tominaga - Japanese #Naoko Matsui - Japanese #Angélique de Boer - Dutch #Ariadna Rivas - Spanish #Edina Somlai - Hungarian She Played Olivia in The Great Rescue Ranger Detective She Played Catgut in The Children Musicians of Bremen and The Children Show (The Muppet Show) She played Alice's sister in Olivia in Wonderland She played Dormouse in Kairel in Wonderland She played Blinky's Mother in Sniffles (Blinky Bill) She played Rachel Waltrip in Sniffles in New York She played Sledge in Homeward Bound 2 Lost in the City (NimbusKidsMovies Version) She played French Poodle in Homeward Bound 2 Lost in the City (Disney and Sega Version) She played Elizabeth Swann in Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Acorn She played Misty in Pokemon (Chris1701 Style) She played Sabrina in Pokemon (400Movies Animal Style) She played Daisy in Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) She played Scooby Dee in The Chip-Chipmunk Show She played Red in Fraggle Rock (Disney and Sega Style) She played Mokey in Rodent Rock (TheBluesRockz Style) She played Kangaroo in Jenny and the Gadget She played Moana in Gadget (Moana) She played May in Pokemon Advanced Generation (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) She played The Fairy Godmother in Pearlrella, Pearlrella 2: Dreams Come True and Pearlrella 3: A Twist in Time She played Anastasia in Olivirella, Olivirella 2: Dreams come true and Olivirella 3: Magic with a Twist She played Numbuh 5 in Codename: Rodents Next Door She Played Rebecca Cunningham in TaleSpin (TheBluesRockz Style) She played Flora in Sleeping Pearl She played Luna in Sailor Kim She played Ariel in The Little Mouse (TheBluesRockz Style) She played Grandmother Willow in Pearlhontas and Pearlhontas 2: Journey to a New World She played Ermintrude in Sniffles (Doogal) She played Raye/Sailor Mars in Sailor Rebecca She played Jason's Mother in Mighty Werehog Young She played Queen in A Children's Life She played Amy Rose in Chip X She played Mrs. Brown in My Favorite Goofy She played Carol Parrish in Jumanji (CoolZClassic Animal Style) She played Sarabi in The Mouse King (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) She played Dowager Empress Marie in Pearlstasia She played Eudora in The Mouse Princess and the Raccoon She played Big Mama in The Mouse and the Bear She played Buttercup in The Powerpuff Mice Movie and The Powerpuff Mice (TV Show) She played Blossom in The Powerpuff Girls (Disney and Sega Animal Style) and The Powerpuff Girls Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style) She played Sam in Totally Spies! The Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style) and Totally Spies! The Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style) She played Rose in Giselle in Wonderland (Disney and Sega Version) She played Carlotta in The Little Mer-Pureheart and The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea She played Kala in Orinoarzan She played Grandmother Fa in Nellan and Nellan 2 She played Alcmene in Orinocules She played Ladies Laughing at Aladdin in Orinoladdin She played Queen Moustoria in The Great Womble Detective She played Miss Bianca in The Rescuers (Disney and Sega Animal Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (Disney and Sega Animal Style) She played Chel in The Road to El Dorado (Disney and Sega Animal Style) She played Ginormica in Childrens vs. Galaxy Cats She played Mrs. Jumbo in Sniffles (Dumbo) She played Helen Freeman in Flight of the Navigator (Disney and Sega Animal Style) She played Carolyn McAdams in Flight of the Navigator (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) She played Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Horstachio, Beauty and the Horstachio 2: The Enchanted Christmas and Beauty and the Horstachio 3: Angelica's Magic World She played Ape Family in Orinoco Pan She played Molly in The Big Comfy Couch (TheBluesRockz Style) She Played Blue (One of Misty's Sisters) In Pokemon (397Movies Animal Style) She played Mother Rabbt in Orinoco Hood She played Ladybug in Link and the Giant Peach She played The Third LGMs in Children Story, Children Story 2, Children Story 3, Paddington of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, Paddington of Star Command (TV Show), Children Story Treats, Children Story Toons and Children Story of Terror She played Singing Rats in Larry and Company She played Anastasia in Olivirella, Olivirella 2: Dreams come true and Olivirella 3: Magic with a Twist She played Mary in Wreck-It Muzzy She played Thumbelina in Gadgetlina She played Mrs. Fieldmouse in Bettylina, Bettylina 2: The Magic Dreams and Bettylina 3: A Curse of Time She played Vexy in The Mices 2 She played Zoe Drake in Dinosaur King (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) She played Jody in Pulp Fiction (Disney and Sega Animal Style) She played Granny Squirrel in The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) She played Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of Nimh (Disney and Sega Animal Style), The Secret of Nimh 2: Mighty Mouse to the Rescue (Disney and Sega Animal Style), Gadget Hackwrench meets Sniffles, An Children Secret of Nimh, The Gadget Hackwrench and Sniffles Show and An Children Secret of Nimh Most Wanted She played Merida in Brave (TheBluesRockz Style) She played Peepers in Rock-a-Orinoco and Rock-a-Orinoco 2: Baba Looey's Great Adventure She played Maxie's Mother in Titanic: The Legend Goes On (Disney and Sega Style) She played Bambi's Mother in Sniffles (Bambi) She played Kanga in The Many Adventures of Hudson the Horstachio She played Madame Adelaide in The AristoGalaxy She played Female Singers in Star Trekkin (NimbusKidsMovies AMV Version) She played Jeanette Miller in Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) (Chris1702 Style) She played Milli in Team Umizoomi (Disney and Sega Animal Style) She played Mrs. Bird in Charlieton Portrayals: * In Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers she is played by Rebecca Cunningham. * In Max and Rex Rescue Rangers she is played by Zoe Drake. * In Oliver and Fievel Rescue Rangers she is played by Marie. * In Tom and Jaune Tom The Rescue Rangers she is played by Becky Thatcher. * In Ash n Brock Rescue Rangers she is played by Serena. * In Winnie 'n' Tigger Rescue Rangers she is played by Kanga. * In Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers she is played by Kim Possible. * In Tom and Jerry Rescue Rangers she is played by Toodles Galrone. * In Basil & Bernard Rescue Rangers she is played by Mrs. Brisby. * In Jake 'n' Basil Rescue Rangers she is played by Herself. * In Courage & Scooby Rescue Rangers she is played by Twilight Sparkle. * In Theodore 'n Simon Rescue Rangers she is played by Eleanor Miller. * In Darien 'n Tracey Rescue Rangers she is played By Serena/Sailor Moon. * In Tori 'n Rai Rescue Rangers she is Played By Rini/Sailor Mini Moon. * 1986Movies she is played by Brittany Miller. * In Fievel and Tony Rescue Rangers she is played by Olivia Flaversham. * In Brock 'n Shaggy Rescue Rangers she is played by Lita/Sailor Jupiter. Gallery: Gadget Hackwrench in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench in the TV Series Url.jpg Gadget.png tumblr_me9cpkgJbD1qzp89jo1_500.png Gadget Hackwrench Yoo-hoo I've Changed My Mind.jpg|"Yoo-hoo! I've changed my mind!" Gadget Hackwrench.png|Gadget and Queenie Gadget-0.png Gadget Hackwrench as Rebecca Cunningham.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench Cosplaying as Rebecca Cunningham Gadget Hackwrench.jpg Gadget hackwrench as olivia flaversham.png|Gadget Hackwrench as Olivia Flaversham Sailor moon gadget.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Serena/Sailor Moon Gadget chris1701 style pokemon.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Misty Gadget drake.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Zoe Drake May gadget.png|Gadget Hackwrench as May gadget as Jasmine.png|Gadget Hackwrench as Jasmine Gadget as daisy tammy sister.png|Gadget Hackwrench as Daisy Gadget Hackwrench Angry.png|Gadget Mad at Chip Sailor Moon Sailor Mercury Sailor Mars gadget and britany.png|Gadget Hackwrench as Raye/Sailor Mars Aerobics gadget.jpeg Summer gadget.jpeg Orange gadget.png Gadget: TRASH THE BRAT!!!.jpeg|Trash the brat!!! Gadget is pissed off.jpeg i pick all my skirts to be a little to sexy...gadget.jpeg When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy...gadget.jpeg Can't change the way I am: sexy, naughty, bitchy me...gadget.jpeg Surfing u.s.a. Gadget.jpeg Gadget as wimzie.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Wimzie GadgetHackwrench97843832.jpeg I'd rather rescue myself...Gadget Hackwtench.jpeg Gadget upside down.jpeg Winter gadget.jpeg Gadget and Lahwhinie.png Rescue Rangers Away Jake.jpg Gadget Hackwrench Mad at Rat Capone.png Gadget-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-12289889-208-342.gif Gadget Hackwrench-0.jpg Tammy Kisses Chip.jpg Gym leaders kanto chris1701 style.png Gym leader kanto (400Movies Animal Style).png Basil and friends mocks team rocket.jpg Buttload-of-Gadget-screencaps-gadget-hackwrench-29897996-720-540.png Scooby Doo's Friends.jpg Basil 's Friends-0.jpg Gadget Hackwrench-1.jpg Gadget Hackwrench Holding a Nail.jpg Gaget Kino.png|Gadget Hackwrench as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Rangers Mad at Darby.jpg Gadget Hackwrench Happy.jpg Gadget Hackwrench Angry.jpg Gadget Hackwrench Happy.png Gadget Hackwrench-2.jpg Gadget Hackwrench Concerned.jpg Gadget-goes-Hawaiian-gadget-hackwrench-29884826-720-540.png Gadget-goes-Hawaiian-gadget-hackwrench-29884824-720-540.png Gadget-goes-Hawaiian-gadget-hackwrench-29884830-720-540.png Gadget as jeanette.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Jeanette Miller Dotie foxglove en eleanor.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Brittany Miller Gadget Hackwrench in The S.S. Drainpipe.png Gadget and chip as gaugriand cats.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Luna Category:Heroines Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Mices Category:Rodents Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Characters Category:Females Category:Wise Characters Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Smart Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Disney and Sega Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Orphans Category:Inventors Category:Geniuses Category:Characters voiced by Tress MacNeille